


Hope for The Future

by Chumvi



Series: Ginny's Work [1]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chumvi/pseuds/Chumvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal day in the pride lands, with some hope for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope for The Future

It was a beautiful day in The Pridelands.

The Lion Guard was patrolling The Pridelands.

Suddenly Ono spotted something.

"Kion, it's Janja." He announced.

Kion groaned.

"What's he doing?" He asked.

"He's attacking a hyrax" Ono reported.

"Come on, Lion Guard" Kion said.

He and his team raced into action.

When they reached Janja, Kion stopped dead in his tracks.

"I know that hyrax. She's friends with Sitka." He said.

"What's her name?" Beshte asked.

"Leaf" Kion answered.

"Janja's going to kill her, Kion. We need to help her" Fuli said.

Kion nodded.

They raced towards Janja.

"I told you to stay out of the Pridelands, Janja" Kion growled. 

"My stomach keeps forgetting." Janja retorted.

Kion glanced behind him. 

"Fuli, Get everyone to safety." He ordered. 

Fuli nodded and ushered their friends away. 

Kion braced himself and performed The Roar. 

It sent Janja flying backwards.

Kion chuckled.

"Are you ok, Leaf?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks Kion" Leaf answered.

She bounded off.

Fuli padded forward and curled her tail around Kion's shoulders.

 

"Let's go back to Pride Rock." She suggested.

 

Kion agreed and led his friends towards his home.

 

When they reached Pride Rock, Kion rushed inside to greet his parents.

 

Meanwhile, Kia and Belee had joined up with Rafiki and Nita at Rafiki's Tree.

 

They were watching Rafiki and Nita sort herbs.

 

"Rafiki, can you tell us about Yeh-Yeh?" Belee asked.

 

Rafiki nodded.

 

"I'd be happy too." He said.

 

"Ahadi was very wise and brave.

He is not one to be talked down and is not above using force in order to maintain peace within his kingdom. He passed this down to Mufasa who passed it to Simba. He cared deeply for his family and was willing to risk his life to keep them safe." Rafiki began.

 

"How'd he fall in love with Grandma Uru?" Nita asked.

 

Rafiki chuckled.

"They were betrothed at an early age, much like Simba and Nala. They fell in love during their adolescence. When Ahadi became king, Uru was perfectly willing to become his queen and have his cubs." Rafiki answered

 

Nita sighed.

 

She bent her head and began counting juniper berries.

 

Belee and Kia exchanged a glance.

 

"Yeh-Yeh and Grandma were good rulers, weren't they Rafiki?" Kia asked.

 

"Yes Kia." Rafiki answered.

 

"Just like Grandpa and Nai Nai." Nita said.

 

"That's right." Rafiki agreed.

 

"Papa and Nana are excellent rulers." Nita continued.

 

Kia wandered over to the image of Kovu and Kiara.

 

"Rafiki, I'm proud to be named after Aunt Kiara. I'll do my best to live up to it." She said.

 

"You were named after Kiara because your parents love her and they wanted to pass down the beauty of her name to you." Rafiki said.

 

"Rafiki, I want to talk to Grandpa Mufasa." Belee said.

 

"Go ahead" Rafiki answered.

 

Belee glanced up at Silverpelt.

 

"Grandpa, I want to speak to you." She said.

 

Belee shuddered as Mufasa's spirit embraced her.

 

"Hello, Belee." Mufasa said warmly.

 

"Hi Grandpa" Belee answered.

 

Kia and Nita glanced up.

 

"Hi Grandpa" Nita said.

 

Mufasa smiled gently.

 

"Hello Nita." He said.

 

"Nita's been helping me organize herbs until you give me a sign to make her my apprentice." Rafiki said.

 

"The sign will come in due time. Meanwhile, let's discuss Kion and his success" Mufasa said.

 

Rafiki nodded.

 

"He's certainly made some impressive decisions regarding the safety of the Pridelands." He agreed.

 

Mufasa's gaze drifted to Nita.

 

"I'm proud of all my grandchildren, but Kion had exceeded beyond my exceptions" Mufasa said.

 

"He certainly has." Rafiki said.

 

"Grandpa, how's Grandma Uru doing?" Nita asked.

 

"She's doing well Nita." Mufasa answered.

 

Belee exchanged a glance with Kia.

 

"How's Yeh-Yeh doing?" Kia asked.

 

"He's also doing well." Mufasa replied.

 

Nita bent her head and began sorting juniper berries.

 

"Nai Nai misses you, Grandpa." She said.

 

Meanwhile, Kovu had met up with Kiara at Pride Rock.

 

"Kovu, I'm really proud of Nita." Kiara said.

 

"She certainly has developed a knack for organizing herbs" Kovu agreed.

"Grandpa needs to hurry up and send a sign so Rafiki can make her his apprentice" Kiara added.

 

"I know" Kovu said.

 

He leaned over and nuzzled Kiara's cheek.

 

"Kovu, I'm proud of Kion's accomplishments" Kiara said.

 

"I'm proud of his decisions. He's matured a lot" Kovu said.

 

"He's growing up." Kiara said.

 

Meanwhile, Simba and Kopa had departed from Pride Rock and were patrolling the eastern border of The Pridelands.

 

"Dad, I'm proud of Kion." Kopa said.

 

Simba chuckled.

 

"He's exceeded my exceptions." He agreed.

 

"Dad?, What if Kion discovers Scar?" Kopa asked.

 

Simba sighed.

 

"Kiara and Kovu will protect him. I'll do my best to prepare him." He answered.

 

Kopa nodded.

 

Meanwhile, Nita had returned to Pride Rock and met up with Nala.

 

"Hi Nana" Nita said.

 

Nala bent down and nuzzled Nita's cheek.

 

"Hello Nita." She answered.

 

Nita crawled into Nala's paws.

 

"Nana?, Why don't Grandma and Aunt Maya like Mom?" Nita asked.

 

Nala sighed.

 

"Nita, I'm not sure Kata and Maya understand how special and unique Vitani is." She began.

 

"Why?" Nita asked.

 

"They haven't looked past Vitani's upbringing. They aren't like Aunt Kiara" Nala explained.

 

"Mom's really special." Nita said.

 

"I know," Nala said gently.

 

"Just because Mom and Uncle Kovu grew up in the Outlands, it doesn't mean that they're different from us. Papa says that we are all connected in the Circle of Life. Aunt Kiara could see past Uncle Kovu's past and find something to love." Nita pointed out.

 

Nala bent down and nuzzled Nita's cheek.

 

"Darling, you're going to amaze everyone someday." She murmured.

 

"Thanks Nana." Nita said.

 

"You're welcome." Nala answered.

 

She stood up and led Nita back inside Pride Rock.


End file.
